


A Graveyard of Stars

by Phoebmonster



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Sadness, post ep 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Carmilla did after she stormed out - post episode 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Graveyard of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez sorry for how sad this is guys. I mean poor Carm. Also I haven't really paid much attention to locations or timeframes, so sorry if this doesn't entirely fit with the episode!

Carmilla was rarely a messy eater.

She would also rarely pick at her food, but as she attached her mouth to this poor boys neck, Carmilla didn't feel hungry anymore.

The young man was skinny with a blonde mop of hair, wearing some band t-shirt. Carmilla had picked him up outside of a bar - it'd only taken a smile to get him into the back alley.

His blood tasted of booze and the sharp tang of nictotine - not the mostpleasant  combination. Not like - her blood, all honey and processed sugar. 

Carmilla shut her eyes and pressed the boy against the slimy wall to keep him from falling. In the distance, she could hear footsteps, and a group of men shouting. Quick as anything, she let go, wiped her mouth deftly on her sleve and vaulted over the wall at the back of the alley.

She was in no mood to fight anyone else tonight. 

Carmilla found herself on a bridge, legs swinging precariously underneath her. Cars rushed past, headlights blazing in the darkness, passing her by. She just rested her head on the metal struts and looked into the churning black water below. Carmilla could feel the blood around her mouth dripping from her chin, and crusting on her shirt and shirt sleeves.

You're a mess , she thought bitterly. No, a little voice in the back of her head reminded her, you're a monster.

"I thought I'd find you brooding here."

Carmilla looked up to see Mattie, her teeth glinting from the light of the cars as she grinned. Before she could speak again, Carmilla sighed.

"Don't. I can't ..." Carmilla hadn't realised she was crying until then, as she felt the hot tears mix with the blood on her lips and chin.

Mattie just smirked.

"I told you she was no good. She's young, and knows nothing of the world, or how to love something like you. It's for the best that it's over."

Carmilla just placed her head back on the metal. When she looked up again, Mattie was gone.

It wasn't like she wouldn't get over Lau - her. She'd done it before. The fire in her chest, the aching, all consuming loss she felt wouldn't last forever. One say, it would quiet into a dull roar, then into a small pain just behind her once-beating heart. 

Carmilla took a breath, and something rose like a tide in chest, and she sobbed, holding onto the metal railing as if it were the only thing anchoring her to this world.

Her head cleared some time in the morning, just as the first glimpses of a silvery dawn appeared on the horizon. Carmilla stood up, and began the long, slow climb back to Silas, and back to her mothers home. 

Carmilla arrived as silent as she could, scaling the walls of the old redbrick mansion to the window of her bedroom. After smoothing pulling up the pane, (Laura always forgot to lock the windows, even with all the death and destruction happening before her), she slid into the room and made a bee line for the wardrobe.

She froze. In the bed, Laura was curled up around the yellow pillow they'd somehow manage to save from total destruction. The pillow was damp, and it was clear from Laura's blotchy face that she'd been crying. Carmilla almost gave up then. Almost snuck back into bed, put her arms around Laura and held her close. Almost.

Instead, she just grabbed her most intimidating leather ensemble from the wardrobe and vanished.

It wasn't like she couldn't keep Laura safe, right? They'd been through enough together to lose it now, Carmilla thought, as she scrubbed away at the dried blood in the shower of Mattie's apartment. (Thank god Mattie was out on committee business. Thank god Carmilla still knew how to pick locks.) She wouldn't let anything harm Laura. Carmilla still had half a mind to pick her up and run with her, all the way back to her safe little home town and deposit her on her fathers doorstep.

She wanted to protect her, to love her. Laura's voice appeared in the back of her head, clear as crystal.

"If you loved me, then you'd stay."

Carmilla stumbled out of the shower and threw up in the sink. Holding onto the edges of the porcelain, she looked at herself in the mirror and scowled.

No one should make her feel like this. If she was going to protect Laura, she was going to give her a hard time about it just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've completed in months, and its nice to be back on the bandwagon. kudos/comments/etc much appreciated, ty!!


End file.
